


Invitation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Abby and Carol extend an invitation to Therese.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Carol' nor ami profiting from this.

Therese practically inhales her martini, furiously patting their table in search of a napkin. Carol sighs, stubbing her cigarette out as she hands over a napkin. 

Abby watches, rolling her cigarette between her fingers. Finally, she swallows, throat burning as she dabs her mouth with a napkin. 

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, clearing her throat. "You said something about an invitation?"

Carol raises her chin, nodding as she rolls the delicate glass between her palms. 

"Yes, Abby and I would like to invite you to join us," she links their fingers together under the table. "We find pleasure in being with each other, but have come to enjoy your company as well."

Abby keeps her cool smile, but moves her chair closer to the table. 

"You may reject us, and we will continue with a friendship. We have separate houses, of course, but wish to live together."

"Would I have to move in?"

"Of course not," Carol frowns at her. "We could start with a dinner together, and discussing what we want."

Therese nods, tentatively hooking her pinkie through theirs.


End file.
